This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Application NO. 2003-35562, filed on Jun. 3, 2003, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference. This application is a divisional of application Ser. No. 10/852,287, filed on May 25, 2004.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonvolatile memory, and more particularly, to a nonvolatile memory device comprising one transistor and one resistant material in which data is written and a method of manufacturing the nonvolatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a conventional memory device that consists of one transistor and one resistant material (hereinafter 1T-1R) is a parameter random access memory (PRAM).
The resistant material used in the PRAM is a calcogenide material. The calcogenide material may be in an amorphous or crystalline state depending on a manufacturing temperature. The resistance of the calcogenide material is high when it is amorphous and is low when it is crystalline.
The PRAM is a nonvolatile memory device that reads and writes data by changing the state of the calcogenide resistant material.
It is difficult to etch a conventional nonvolatile memory device, for example, the PRAM, by a conventional DRAM process using a resistant material having an excellent anti-etching property. Even if the nonvolatile memory device can be etched by the DRAM process, it takes a considerable amount of time. Thus, in the case of the conventional nonvolatile memory device including 1T-1R, manufacturing costs increase due to low productivity and thus a competitive edge of the product cannot be obtained.